Me retiro
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Haru se da cuenta de una cruel verdad, sus sentimientos jamas podrán ser correspondidos.


"Luna que espías, callada allá arriba creo que tú sabes bien qué pasó, quise mirarme en sus ojos de niña, pero eso nunca sucedió.

Por eso, luna, mi amiga, aquí se termina mi tema de conversación, prometo que ya no hablaré más de ella, aunque me este muriendo de amor…"

La décima generación se encontraba reunida en la sala de la casa de su jefe, la mayoría de los guardianes curiosos por el llamado, ya que a Hibari y Mukuro les importaba un pepino y por esa razón se encontraban enfrentándose en el patio trasero de la casa; por el contrario, los más allegados también mostraban curiosidad, entre ellos, uno chica que vestía un uniforme bastante formal de color azul marino, se encontraba bastante nerviosa, tenía un mal presentimiento.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el culpable de la presencia de todos llegará a la sala con una sonrisa mucho más grande de lo normal, los guardianes sonrieron a la misma.

—¡Hola chicos!— saludo el décimo jefe de Vongola — Lamento haberte hecho venir desde Italia Dino — comentó apenado mientras miraba a un joven rubio.

—No hay problema alguno hermanito— le respondió el décimo jefe de Cavallone.

—También lamento interrumpir tu tiempo de estudio Haru, — mencionó a la joven castaña estudiante de Midori — Me alegra que asistiera a pesar de estar en exámenes finales.

—¡No te preocupes por eso Tsuna! Haru siempre tiene tiempo disponible para los amigos — contestó con una sonrisa forzada.

El castaño asintió y le sonrió a la chica.

—¡Apresúrate Tsuna! — hablo un bebé de ojos negros que apareció detrás del castaño.

—¡Hiiiii!— chilló el joven ante la profunda voz del arcobaleno

—¡Re..Reborn!

—No todos tienen el tiempo del mundo para esperarte.

De pronto se escuchó una suave risa, los presentes miraron a la pequeña entrada de la sala para encontrarse con una bella joven de cabellos naranjas.

—No seas tan duro con Tsu, Reborn — la joven caminó galantemente hasta llegar al lado del castaño donde rápidamente tomó su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella. — Después de todo es una noticia que pondría nervioso a cualquiera.

El asesino solo escondió la mirada y prestó atención a las reacciones de cierta castaña. Haru, por el contrario a los demás, ya se hacía la idea del porque se encontraban ahí, quería marcharse.

"Porque ya comprendí que nunca me amara, y que tan solo ve en mí a un buen amigo y no un buen partido, no quiso ver dentro de mí..."

El castaño se sonrojo ante la acción de la chica, la miró a los ojos y asintió. —Chicos, hay algo muy importante que quiero decirles — comenzó a hablar llamando la atención de su escandalosa familia — Primero que nada, quiero darles las gracias por su amistad y todo el apoyo que me han brindado,por seguir a mi lado ahora que acepte ser el décimo jefe de Vongola... — hizo una pausa para tomar aire — También quiero informarles que Kyoko y yo comenzamos a salir formalmente. — comentó avergonzado.

Los presentes quedaron estáticos ante la noticia,unos segundos después la mayoría se habían acercado a los dos jóvenes a felicitarlos, excepto Haru, quien seguía en su lugar con la vista baja.

"Hoy me retiro, me pongo el saco del perdedor, hoy me declaro vencido, regreso vacío tan solo con su desamor.

Hoy me retiro, nadie gobierna en el corazón, y el suyo ya se ha decidido y no quiere al mío cuando ni siquiera intentó conocerlo mejor."

—¡Muchas felicidades décimo! — exclamaba Gokudera

—Eso está bien Tsuna — comentaba Yamamoto

—¡Estoy feliz al extremo por ti Kyoko! — gritaba eufórico Ryohei.

Los dos jóvenes estaban avergonzados ante los comentarios de sus amigos. De pronto Haru se levantó de forma brusca.

—¡Haru está sorprendida pero muy feliz por ustedes! — dijo mientras escondía su rostro — De verdad estoy muy feliz por ti Kyoko, Tsuna es una persona maravillosa, estoy muy segura que serás feliz con el. — su voz temblaba un poco, de forma muy cuidadosa miró su reloj de pulsera — ¡Hahi! Ya es muy tarde. — dijo mientras tomaba su mochila — Haru debe irse a continuar con sus clases en casa. — dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

—Haru, muchas gracias por ser una gran amiga — dijo Kyoko mientras se acercaba a ella. — Ten por seguro que tendré muy presente tus palabras — le dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

—Haru lo sabe.— dijo mientras también le daba una leve sonrisa — pero de verdad Haru debe irse.

La peli naranja asintió y la soltó —¡Muchas gracias por venir, nos vemos mañana!

La castaña asintió y salió del lugar, se despidió de la madre del castaño quien la despidió con una sonrisa y un abrazo. Abrió la puerta de la casa Sawada, salió y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa, sus ganas de llorar estaban en su límite y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

—¿Vas a dejarlo así? — escuchó una voz a sus espaldas cuando faltaban unas calles para llegar a su casa.

La chica se dio vuelta y a solo unos pasos atrás estaba aquel bebé tutor de su amor no correspondido.

—Reborn… ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

—De verdad vas a dejarlo así, Haru — preguntó el bebé.

La chica bajó su mirada y dejo que las lágrimas fluyeran sin ocultar sus sentimientos. —Tsuna eligió a Kyoko, Haru perdió, Haru siempre se esforzó para ser una digna novia, pero aún así, perdí, Tsuna solo tuvo ojos para Kyoko.

El mafioso se acercó a las castaña.

—Haru debe olvidar a Tsuna, pero el corazón de Haru duele, por que se dio cuenta que jamás será algo más que una buena amiga para Tsuna… — su voz se quebró ante el llanto.

—Llora todo lo que quieras Haru — dijo el bebé.

La chica no soporto más y se dejó caer de rodillas, cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras las lágrimas caían con mayor fuerza, Reborn comenzó a acariciar su cabeza de manera fraternal.

—Llora hasta que tu corazón esté tranquilo Haru— comentó mientras miraba al horizonte en ese triste atardecer.


End file.
